Suprise!
by Lolliepopsticks
Summary: What will happen when Sherman and his gang plan a party for Penny? What has everybody done? Please read and please review! Posted a sequle! It is chapter 6. Happy readings! Also please vote on my poll.
1. Planning

Mr Peabody and Sherman fanfiction.

By lolliepopsticks

_Hello fanfiction world!_

_I hope you enjoy and like this fanfiction. Since this is my first ever fanfiction it might be absolutely terrible. But I hope it isn't and you all like it. Reviews would be gladly appreciated even if they might not be positive. Now time for the fanfic…._

**This is set when they are in year 2. Sherman is 7 and Penny is still 6.**

This is Penny's and Sherman's third year of schooling (Prep, 1, 2) and they have become best friends! Their friendship group consisted of Mason, Carl, Jill and Abby.

Penny's birthday was coming up. Sherman and his group of friends wanted to set off a surprise party for Penny this Friday after school.

Abby suggested to have a strawberry and cream birthday cake. Sherman volunteered to get it made by Mr Peabody because he was an amazing cook.

Mason and Carl said, "We should have blasting loud music and get crazy with helium balloons, streamers and party poppers." They said they would get the supplies but not the music. This was because they didn't know what songs Penny likes.

Sherman said the party should be held at the penthouse and they were allowed to swim in the pool.

Jill said she will bring the latest songs and CD's. She would also hang out with Penny so the others could work out the rest of the party.

Sherman scribble all of the ideas on his note pad thinking this is going to be the best birthday party ever thrown in the history of parties.

….

Mr Peabody then picked up Sherman from school and ask how his day was while Mr Peabody was driving the scooter.

Sherman said that he would have to tell him back at the penthouse.

….

They arrived back at the penthouse pretty quickly with Mr Peabody's scooter. Sherman started to tell Mr Peabody about his day and the plan for Penny's party. Mr Peabody nodded in agreement and allowed it. Sherman was so glad and happy.

He started to make a card for Penny. He took out pens, glitter, paper flowers and heaps of other art and craft things.

He finished the card in about an hour and was thinking of what he should get for Penny's present.

This was the hardest part.

….

The next day (Tuesday) he went to school much earlier than usual. Sherman and his friends were doing some extra planning for the party.

They were hoping that Penny wouldn't find this suspicious.

Penny came about 20 minutes later and found all of her friends waiting for her. Usually only Sherman would wait for her. Penny ignored it but still thought it was weird.

At break time they all played tag and hung out on the play equipment.

Soon it was lunch time. They were at the cafeteria. Sherman had a multigrain wrap with tuna and lettuce with an orange juice. They all happily ate.

Then Penny asked the group if they would like to go to her house on Friday night. The group started to panic and exchanged nervous looks. They never thought of an answer for this question.

Abby said, "I have got to ask my mum first and also I have singing lessons."

Mason and Carl came up with a stupid idea saying they are learning how to dance on that night.

Jill said she had to do something for her mum and could ask but it would most likely be a no.

Then it was Sherman's turn. He was shaking and his palms were sweating like he had melted ice cubes.

Sherman began to answer, "Ummm I'm not really sure. You know Mr Peabody…. Ummm he is arrr kinda strict about rrrrr me going over to someone's …..Place….house…"

Penny was devastated and just said "Ok um I better go."

"What have WE done?" The group whispered to one another.

….

_How was it? Did you like it? Thank you for reading and should I continue this? Please review and I hope to post another chapter soon._

_EDITOR: adorkableelephants_

_Lolliepopsticks _


	2. Dinner

Mr Peabody and Sherman fanfiction

By lolliepopsticks

_Well hello again._

_I hope you will enjoy my next chapter! Please review or even follow or favourite me/fanfic. Thanks again to all the people who have read this and enjoyed it._

**Tuesday evening**

Penny walked home kicking the asphalt and little rocks. She was confused and thought that maybe her friends didn't like her any more. She mumbled to herself, "This year's birthday is going to suck. Either that or there is clearly something wrong with my friends. Or is it me?"

Penny finally got home and ran to her room. She flung her school bag across the room. She grabbed her phone and started to play music.

Her mum finally came home and saw her daughter crying. Penny's mother tried to comfort Penny but she just wouldn't allow it.

….

In the meantime Sherman and the gang wonderer what they should do. Abby suggested, "Jill and I could maybe hang with Penny and try to comfort her but I don't know what you boys could do?"

Sherman agreed but he wanted to visit Penny too. He never bought it up though.

….

A ring interrupted Penny's music. She saw that it was from Abby and she just declined the call. She just didn't want to talk to her or her other friends.

A few minutes later the home phone rung and Penny heard her mum talking.

….

"Thank you Mrs Peterson. See you soon." Abby said.

Abby and Jill decided to go over to the Peterson's house to see Penny.

….

Mrs Peterson told Penny she had to go buy a new shirt for work and said she would be home soon. She left and Penny was alone.

When her mum finally left she was crying so badly.

In the middle of her crying she heard a knock on the door. She ignored it thinking it was a random survey but still got up and cleaned up herself.

There was more knocking so she went to the door.

She peeked out a small window and saw Abby and Jill looking everywhere and then spotted her. Penny had no choice but to let them in.

Abby and Jill comforted her and left about an hour later.

Her mum came back and saw her daughter all happy again.

It was about five and Penny's phone rang again. It was Mr Peabody's number. Penny answered it.

It was about coming to the penthouse tonight for dinner. Penny asked her mum.

….

At about six Penny arrived at the bottom of the penthouse with her parents. They were all invited for dinner.

The family went up the elevator and entered the penthouse. They were greeted by Sherman and Mr Peabody. Sherman was wearing a white top with navy blue shorts and white converses. Penny was wearing a pale pink dress with a matching pink head band.

Sherman and Penny were so glad to see each other. Sherman gave Penny a friendly hug. The two of them went into Sherman's room and hung out.

Mr Peabody was busy cooking dinner, making drinks and entertaining Mr and Mrs Peterson.

Mr Peabody eventually called the children for dinner. They had a shrimp cocktail for entrée. For the main, it was chicken and mushroom risotto with a cream sauce. They all enjoyed the meal

When it was time for dessert, Sherman helped Mr Peabody prepare it and serve. They had a death by chocolate cake with a raspberry macaroon. But for Penny's plate he wrote a sweet message with chocolate sauce.

Sherman took a long time to write it perfectly. Mr &amp; Mrs Peterson and Mr Peabody finished their dessert and left the two kid to their dessert. Mr Peabody was showing things to Mr &amp; Mrs Peterson.

Penny's heart was racing when she read the message. She knew Sherman cared about her. They ate their cakes and chatted.

Penny said, "You make me feel like a Princess, Sherman…"

"Are you finished with your dessert, madam?" Sherman replied.

Penny giggled and nodded. "This is the best night ever!" Penny said.

A little while later the Petersons had to leave.

And Sherman couldn't wait till Friday.

….

EDITOR: adorkableelephants

_How was my second chapter? Pease review for more chapters. Remember you can follow or favourite._

_Thanks again._


	3. Setting up

Mr Peabody and Sherman

By lolliepopsticks

_Hello! _

_I am back with more of this fanfic. Remember you can review/favourite/follow.__Hope you like chapter 3 and enjoy it!_

**Thursday Early in the morning**. **Student free day.**

At 8 in the morning Penny's phone went off.

"Hello! How's it been? I haven't heard from you in ages Angel!" Penny said.

"Hey Penny. You know it's your birthday tomorrow. Me and my gang want to invite you to a makeover party! We meet at my place first then we go and get an amazing makeover." Angel said.

Penny replied, "Sure I think I can make it. I will ask mum. What time will it be at?"

"How about I pick you up at like 4?" Angel said.

"Ok bye." Penny said.

….

Penny fell back asleep and woke up at 10:30. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and ate breakfast. She was quite excited for tomorrow and couldn't wait to tell Jill and Abby, but she had second thoughts. What if they thought she hated them and had new best friends? She just decided to keep it to herself.

….

**Friday. School Day**

….

Penny walked to the school gate and met up with Sherman.

"Hey Penny how are you?" Sherman asked.

"Great!" Penny said.

"So it's your birthday today. Would you like to come over to the penthouse again to celebrate?" Sherman asked.

Penny replied back "Sherman I would love to but…"

"That's great. That's all I've got to hear. Come over at 4 ok? I have extension history right now so I have to go. See you at break and by the way Happy birthday!" said Sherman as he quickly ran to the library for his history class.

'Yay I got her to come over to the penthouse for the party.' Sherman thought.

….

On the other hand Penny was about to shout out to him but Sherman was out of sight.

Penny was worried that she would let both groups of friends down.

She stood still and thought for a while. She can't possibly go to both? She has already told her mum about going to the makeover party and she agreed to take Penny.

Penny got lost in thought as Jill and Abby walked towards her.

Jill asked, "Where's your prince charming?"

"What are you talking about? N-O_O-N-E_I-S_M-Y_P-R-I-N-C-E_C-H-A-R-M-I-N-G. Gosh!" Penny replied back.

"Oh sure. Liar." Abby teased her friend "Oh my dear Sherman. Where are you? Oh no."

"Guys seriously? Stop it already. Let's just go to class." Penny said.

Jill and Abby started to giggle and said happy birthday to her while handing over a small present and card. They gave her a black and silver butterfly head band and a sparkle pink card.

"Oh, thanks guys. That's so nice of you." Penny replied nicely.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Abby said curiously.

Penny froze. Her breathing became faster. Her heartbeat was beating a million times an hour. She didn't know what to say. Her friends looked at her in a funny way.

With a little bit of thinking Penny just answered with a shrug.

"Ummm ok?" Abby replied back.

….

Penny went to class. Everyone was giving her cards and wishing her a happy birthday. For her it wasn't that happy. She was frustrated about Sherman, Angel and her birthday.

….

At recess Penny tried to contact Angel but couldn't. She also tried to tell Sherman about her problem since he should understand but Penny just couldn't get the words out.

She tried again at lunch but realised Sherman had chess club with Mason and Carl. Penny never joined because of how boring it was.

….

After school Sherman reminded her to come over at 4 and to wear something nice. Penny was about to tell him her problem but Sherman just made her shush.

"Be there ok? No buts, just come!" Sherman said.

Sherman got picked up by Mr Peabody on their scooter. Penny gave a nervous wave and Sherman waved back. Sherman was excited when Mr Peabody drove back to the penthouse.

They arrived back at the penthouse and Sherman called the gang over to setup the finishing touches for the party.

Mr Peabody started to ice the cake. Mason and Carl started to bring in the helium balloons. Abby and Jill started to check the sound system and their CD's/USB's.

Sherman went into his room and did a few finishing touches on the card. He also started to wrap the present for Penny. He grabbed out some new clothes and got changed.

….

On the other hand Penny was now on the edge of crumbling into random emotions. She was mad, happy, frustrated, sad, flustered, confused and more all at once.

She finally got picked up and went home.

She flung her bag on the floor and laid on her bed. She had no idea what she should do. She was thinking so hard her head could explode.

Should she stay home and act like she was sick and not go to any? Should she go to the makeover party and make an excuse of not going to the other? Or vice-versa?

_EDITOR: adorkableelephants_

_How did you like it? My longest chapter so far. I ended it differently this time. So many questions! Well hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time!_

_Lolliepopsticks_


	4. Time to Party (Part 1)

Mr Peabody and Sherman

By lolliepopsticks

_Hello again! I am back with more of this fanfic! Thank you to all of you for reading. Hope you like chapter 4! _

….

**Friday. During school when Mrs Peterson was at work calling Angel's mum.**

"Hey Debbie! Is it ok if Penny comes to the makeover party at about 7?" Mrs Peterson said.

"Oh yeah sure! The makeovers don't start until 9! So you come at about 8:30? Angel only called it early because she wants to hang." Said Angel's mother.

"Thanks! This was because she had a party of her own!" replied Mrs Peterson.

"That's ok! So see you at 8:30." Said Angel's mum.

"Yep! Bye!" Said Mrs Peterson as she ended the call.

'Yay my daughter will be so happy when she knows she can attend both!' Mrs Peterson thought.

….

**After school.**

Penny was so confused at this stage. She had only 30 minutes to think, prepare and chose. She didn't know what to do. If she went to one and not the other, one of the groups would be devastated. Plus she wouldn't enjoy herself. She would just feel so guilty.

She tried to hold back her tears but couldn't. Her mum saw and walked toward her daughter. Penny's mother asked her daughter what happened. She already knew though. She knew when Abby and Jill were on the phone telling that they were coming over. They also mentioned the party. (In chapter two)

"Hey sweetie. It's ok." Mrs Peterson says.

"It's not ok! Can't you see? It feels like a life or death situation!" Penny angrily replied.

"Hey calm down. Clean your face. Get dress into something nice and there will be 3 surprises waiting for you." Mrs Peterson calmly said.

"Umm ok." Penny answered quietly.

"But firstly this is your first. Get changed into it. Ok?" Mrs Peterson said.

"Wow! Are you sure?" Penny replied

"It's your birthday present from dad and me." Mrs Peterson said.

….

Penny came out wearing her new knee high sparkle silver and black dress. She also wore the headband that Jill and Abby gave to her. It matched perfectly.

"You look beautiful!" Mrs Peterson said with joy.

"Um thanks!" Penny said and went to hug her mum.

"Come on let's go!" Mrs Peterson replied.

….

At the penthouse everything was going well and was almost ready. Sherman finished getting dressed and helped the others.

They finished moving tables and now everything was perfect.

Streamers were hung around the whole penthouse and helium balloons were mostly in the corners. Party poppers were on a table with bubbles, glitter and more streamers.

Mr Peabody finished icing the cake. He also added an icing princess decoration on top. He was proud of his efforts.

"Children. I have finished icing the cake. Do you guys want to have a look?" Mr Peabody asked.

"Yes!" The children all said.

They all went to the kitchen and stared at the cake in awe.

"Wow. That's amazing Mr Peabody!" Sherman said and ran to his dad to give him a hug.

….

Mrs Peterson popped a blindfold on Penny before they left. Penny was in the back seat and couldn't see anything. She was so nervous.

A few minutes into the drive Penny got curious.

"Are we there yet?" Penny asked curiously.

"Not yet but almost." Mrs Peterson says.

….

Sherman went back to the living room where the party was set.

He saw Mrs Peterson car. They were so close to the penthouse. Sherman warned the others that Penny was close by. Everyone started to peak out of the window.

"Get in position everyone. I will be going as look out." Sherman said.

Everybody went into place holding a party poppers each.

Sherman saw Mrs Peterson get out of the car with Penny. Penny still had the blindfold on and they both entered the building.

….

Mrs Peterson guided Penny into the lift and pressed the elevator button. Mrs Peterson was so excited for her daughter. Sherman saw the elevator's light panel light up.

Sherman went and hid. Now all there was left is for Mrs Peterson to give the signal.

The lift doors opened and Sherman saw Mrs Peterson guide Penny forward then she counted down with her fingers. From 3 to 1 and pulled the blindfold off Penny.

The children all came out shouting 'Surprise' and pulled on their party poppers…

_To be continued…_

_EDITOR: adorkableelephants_

_How was it? Did you like it? Please Review or favourite or follow! Thanks again for reading this! Hoped you liked it!_

_Lolliepopsticks _


	5. Time to Party (Part 2)

Mr Peabody and Sherman

Surprise (the final chapter)

By lolliepopsticks

_Ok. Ok. Ok. Yes it is my last chapter for this fanfic. So hope you will like the final chapter (it is a tiny bit shorter so yeah sorry for the short chapter). Thanks for reading this fanfic and supporting me. Also sorry about the wait. But now the wait is over! Now enough with my sloppy talk read! (Sorry if there is any spelling errors or grammar mistakes.)_

….

**Continuing from where it left of!**

Everybody yelled 'Surprise!' and pulled on their party popper.

"OMG! Wow." Penny said in shock. She had the best surprise of her life.

Everybody went straight to Penny and formed a giant group hug.

They all said "Happy Birthday Penny!" when they handed gifts to her.

Penny was so happy.

They all settled down then stated to play games.

The first game was the chocolate and dice game. Everybody had fun and heaps of chocolate. At one stage Jill was gobbling so much chocolate she decided to be fair and sat back down in her chair.

Then they played the balloon pop game. Everybody got a shock when a balloon popped. But laugh at it!

After a few more game they got a bit exhausted and Mrs Peterson left. They started to snack. They has raspberry lemonade, chocolates that Sherman made and a lot more things.

After snacking they all decided that Penny should open presents.

She first opened Carl's. It was a pink smiggle pencil case with a set of pencils. She loved it. Mason got her a Typo gift card. Jill gave her some CDs and Abby gave her some movies.

Last but not least Sherman gave his gift. He gave Penny a Black and white Pearl bracelet and a matching necklace.

"Wow! It's beautiful…" Penny said breathless.

"Should I put it on you?" Sherman asked excitedly.

"Umm ok." Penny replied.

Sherman took the necklace and clipped it carefully around her neck. Penny popped the bracelet on and it was like the missing piece of the puzzle. Now Penny looked absolutely perfect from head to toe.

"Wow you look amazing!" Sherman said in awe.

"Well thanks! It's like the icing on the cake." Penny said as she gave a quick spin.

"Actually this is the icing on the cake." Sherman said while handing another present that he got from his back, but this time it was in a silver box.

Penny opened it and saw a silver diamond tiara. Sherman took the tiara and gently placed it on her head.

"Oh wow! Aw. Thank you so much Sherman! You're the best!" Penny said and gave Sherman a hug and added that it was the best party ever.

"Um thanks Penny!" Sherman replied.

….

At about 7 everybody left the penthouse to go home except for Penny.

Sherman and Penny hung out for a while before Mrs Peterson had to pick Penny up.

Sherman gave a friendly hug to Penny before she left.

….

So how was it? That sums up this fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Good night

Mr Peabody and Sherman fanfiction.

_Hello I decide to have a one chapter sequel for my fanfic surprise. I just thought that it would be nice to write something extra for you guys to read. So hope you enjoy it and I would also like to thank the 700+ people for reading my fanfic and supporting me. It has been great writing this chapter fanfic and to have people reading it. Now here time for the sequel…..(Ish)_

…..

The excitement died down after Penny left the penthouse.

"You sure treated Penny like a Princes." Mr Peabody said and winked at his adopted son.

Sherman blushed and replied "Well no. Well yes, she's my princes and I like her a lot but I don't know what Penny would say…"

"Wait did I just say that all out loud?" Sherman said sounding embarrassed and he went bright red.

"Would you feel better if I said no?" Mr Peabody replied back smirking.

Sherman just stood there for a while blanking out everything then snapped back into reality saying. "Umm I think I should get cleaned up to be ready for bed Mr Peabody."

Mr Peabody watched as his son walk out of the living room still smerking.

….

Sherman went to his room and fell onto his bed. He thought 'how could he of slipped it all out?' It was his only secret that he didn't want anyone to know.

He got cleaned up and went to bed. Mr Peabody tucked Sherman in bed.

"I love you Mr Peabody." Sherman said.

"I have deep regards for you too Sherman." Mr Peabody and left Sherman room.

…

After Penny left the penthouse her mum drove her straight to Angel's house.

Penny met all her other friends there. They had the best makeover party.

Penny got her nails painted white and black with glitter and her hair in a neat fish tail which whet from one side to the other and the tiara Sherman gave to her. All her friends thought that she looked the prettiest including Angel.

….

Penny got home and got into her PJ's. She got tucked into bed by her mum, Mrs Peterson.

She would remember this as the best day of her life but the best part she would remember most of would be Sherman everything…

…..

_So how was it? I thought it was good just to write a mini sequel. I might write another chapter to so stick around. I also hope you enjoyed this fanfic. (Sorry for it being short though.)_

_Another shout to all of you:  
Thanks you to all of you guys again for reading this and Reviewed/Favourited OR Followed.  
I hope to write another MPPS fanfic soon!_


End file.
